


Ужин в кругу семьи

by CaitlinIsles



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Вся команда собралась дома у Гиббса отпраздновать Новый Год и забыть уходящий.





	Ужин в кругу семьи

— Я не нашел ирландский виски, Гиббс! — именно с этим криком в дом ворвался никто иной, как Энтони ДиНоззо, — во всей округе нет этого чертового виски! — отряхиваясь от снега, парень проходит на кухню и ставит пакеты с покупками на стол.

 — В этом нет ничего страшного, ДиНоззо, — Гиббс улыбается, смотря на своего агента.

 — Но его пьешь ты и Даки! — старший полевой агент начинает протестовать, но договорить ему не дает Кейт.

 — Надеюсь, ты все купил, Тони. Иначе я наряжу тебя вместо елки, — девушка принялась доставать продукты, — ирландский виски? — Кейт посмотрела на Тони.

 — Следствие проведено, объекта нет в городе, — и добавляет тише, — видимо был выпит кое-кем, строящим лодки, — и сразу же получает подзатыльник от всё слышащего Гиббса.

 — Мне кажется, мы это обсуждали, Джетро, — на кухню вошел Даки и стал помогать Кейт с пакетами.

 — Что именно, Дак? — Гиббс бросил взгляд на взявшего его под руку ДиНоззо.

 — Подзатыльники разумеется. У Энтони будет сотрясение мозга, если ты не выберешь другой способ сдерживать его глупости.

 — Проще найти себе нового агента и партнера, Дак.

 — Проще убить меня, босс, — Тони отпустил руку мужчины и сел на стул.

 — Энтони… — начал было доктор, но в этот момент в многострадальную кухню вошли Эбби, Палмер и МакГи.

 — Гиббс, Гиббс, Гиббс!!! — девушка подлетела к Джетро и крепко обняла, — ты не представляешь, как я ждала этого дня! — криминалист сделала крутой разворот, — ты ведь приготовил десерты, Тони?

 — Еще утром, Эбби, — буркнул тот, смотря в одну точку.

 — Что-то случилось? — девушка нахмурилась и обвела взглядом помещение. Кейт стрельнула взглядом в Гиббса и закатила глаза.

 — Пойдем, Тони, — Эбби схватила агента за руку.

 — Что? Куда? Мне и тут хорошо!

 — Энтони ДиНоззо! Немедленно иди за мной! — она скрестила руки на груди, строго смотря на парня

 — Ладно, извини. Уже иду, — Тони быстро поднялся и пошел вслед за Эбби.

 — Доставайте все для сервировки, — сказал Гиббс и пошел за столовыми приборами.

***

До часа Х оставалось около тридцати минут, а по дому спецагента словно прошелся ураган. Все суетились. Гиббс, Даки и Кейт накрывали на стол, Эбби и Тони до сих пор разговаривали, Палмер с МакГи доставали и упаковывали подарки, а появившаяся пятнадцать минут назад Зива приводила в порядок комнаты.

Закончив приготовления, они сели за стол и стали ждать Эбби и Тони. Спустя примерно четырнадцать минут и три секунды они, наконец, появились. И если Эбби была до ужаса довольна, то Тони был зол до чертиков.

Пройдя в комнату Тони сел по правую руку от Гиббса, а Эбс по левую.

 — Ну что ж, я, пожалуй, начну, — Даки встал и оглядел всех собравшихся, — я хочу подвести итоги уходящего года. Я рад, что ты, Зива, присоединилась к нашему кругу, и я еще больше рад, что ты, моя дорогая Кейтлин, осталась жива, — девушки улыбнулись, — Эббигайл, Тимоти, мистер Палмер, вы наша опора и поддержка. Джетро и Энтони, если бы не вы, мы бы тут не собрались, — Гиббс улыбнулся уголками губ и встретился взглядом с ДиНоззо, — вы все замечательные люди, знать которых честь для меня, — Даки поднял бокал, — за то, чтобы наступающий год был менее мрачен, чем этот, и принес счастье в наши дома.

До шести утра из дома Лероя Джетро Гиббса был слышен звон бокалов и местами сумасшедший смех ведущей команды морской полиции.

***

За последний год действительно много чего произошло: Эбби и МакГи решили возобновить отношения, Кейт и Зива сдружились, не смотря на историю с Ари. Тони оказался не гетеросексуалом, чем сильно всех шокировал, в особенности Гиббса, который оказался объектом вожделения ДиНоззо. Но все-таки, Гиббс шокировал всех еще больше, когда согласился на совместное проживание со своим агентом. Даки и Джимми с каждым днем ладили все лучше и лучше, Эбби приняла Зиву, хоть и поначалу опасалась её. Кейт собиралась выйти замуж, но при этом не собиралась покидать морскую полицию. Так же она стала тетей, и с радостью возилась с Кристиной, дочерью своей сестры Рейчел. Зива постепенно вливалась в команду и собиралась стать гражданкой США, а так же полноценным агентом NCIS.

Руководство агентства менялось с завидной скоростью. Морроу сменила Шепард, которая ушла не выдержав нагрузки. Её сменил Леон Венс, который, несмотря на излишнюю жестокость, хорошо следил за агентством.

Но, как известно, преступники не дремлют даже в праздники. И в восемь утра лучшие агенты и криминалисты морской полиции были вызваны на очередное место преступления, несмотря на приличное похмелье.


End file.
